The Dark Side of Love
by Utsukushii Ryu
Summary: Krad is a Vampire beautiful, scaldingly cold, and merciless. What happens when he meets an amethysteyed man that forces him to feel things his cold heart had left behind? MORE OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE YaoiShounen Ai DK SD
1. A Sighting, A Threat

_**The Dark Side of Love**_

By Utsukushii Ryu

**Summary**: Krad is a Vampire; beautiful, scaldingly cold, and merciless. What happens when he meets an amethyst-eyed man that forces him to feel things his cold heart had left behind?

Dark is a 19-year-old college student who is desperately searching for his younger brother who has been missing for fourteen months. One night, he meets a golden-eyed stranger, and he is unwittingly taken down the road leading towards his destiny.

**Pairings**: KradxDark; SatoshixDaisuke

**Warnings**: YAOI; SHOUNEN AI; language; Vampiric insinuations; Risa bashing; slight one sided incest

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING LISTED ABOVE, DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING THIS FIC AND **LEAVE NOW**. You have been warned. (I hate opening my inbox to find reviews from people who hate the contents of my fics, but read them anyway just to criticize. Personally, it's _disgusting_.)

**Key**:  
"…" – talking  
_'…'_ – thinking

* * *

_Chapter One: A Sighting, A Threat_

A pale moon rose against the tall buildings, barely illuminating the streets due to lights created by men. A figure crouched over the roof of a particularly tall office building, his long blonde hair and cape billowing gently in the wind about his body. Sharp eyes studied the sidewalks below, searching for his next meal, as he licked his slightly chapped lips, revealing white fangs. A splash of amethyst amongst the grey of night caught his interest, and he lowered himself onto a tree branch to investigate.

He raised a thin eyebrow; it was a boy. Or rather, a young man around eighteen to twenty years of age. His hair was a dark violet and his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of amethyst, shined beautifully in what little moonlight that could reach them. They conveyed his emotions for all to see, though deep within their depths hid his true thoughts. He was lean, pleasantly tall, and dressed casually with only a pair of well fit jeans, a white t-shirt, a light jacket to keep out the chill, and a black choker with a small cross.

As if sensing he was being scrutinized, the young man stopped in his tracks, and glanced up directly at him. He pulled himself deeper into the shadows despite the fact that there was no way the human could see him.

A few minutes that felt like an eternity passed before the purple-eyed boy turned away and continued his trek down the sidewalk. He relaxed slightly, surprised at his own reaction, and watched the boy's retreating back. He frowned deeply, but was pulled out of his reverie at the sound of fluttering leather. He looked at the dark sky and spotted a chestnut bat flying away. His frown deepened as he recognized the bat, and decided to follow it.

He straightened. His nose and mouth elongated into a muzzle, his ears grew larger than his head, his legs turned into claws, and his cape turned into his wings. He shrunk into the size of a kid's soccer ball, his fur faintly glowing pale yellow. He stretched his arms and took to the sky, pacing himself to preserve energy.

He followed the other bat away from the small city and entered a more rural area where the tallest building among the houses was a church. They reached a large house—so large that it could almost be called a mansion—that was seated comfortably on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. He noticed with slight pleasure that the moonlight was brighter here than where they had been previously.

The chestnut bat, without even pausing on the balcony, flew through the open doors. He stopped above the house, agitation and curiosity clawing at his dead heart. Finally, he lowered himself onto the balcony. The moment his clawed feet touched the cold stone, he transformed back into his humanoid form.

His cape flowed about him, as if protecting him from the outside world, and he stood tall, almost arrogantly. His pointed ears picked up fluttering inside the room, and then a young girl positioned herself before the glass doors, a wicked smile on her face.

His frown dipped even lower.

Her long hair, a chestnut brown, was pulled back in a half-ponytail. Her chocolate eyes, which he knew was once warm, were cold and held flecks of red in them. Her ears were pointed just as his were, and she held herself in a confident pose. In short, she was very pretty indeed, but the sight of her only served to make him want to lose his lunch.

"Krad," she cooed, though her expression did not change. "What brings you here?"

"What were you doing on my hunting grounds, Risa?" he asked coldly. His blonde hair flowed about his face despite it being pulled back in a ponytail, but he didn't seem to notice or care. "You already walk about with them during the day, no need to invade on another when he's about to dine." Risa leaned against the doorframe, unconcerned.

"Why, I was protecting my meal, of course," she said silkily. "It just wouldn't do if another took him while I was sleeping, ne?" Krad frowned slightly, confused. Amethyst eyes and purple hair flashed in his mind's eye, and his thoughts clicked together.

"Why didn't you get him during the day?" he asked evenly. "You know very well that those you didn't get during the day are fair game for another." For a moment, annoyance was apparent on her young face, but it disappeared in a flash.

"Krad, dear," she said coolly, "he is much more than a meal to me." Krad raised an eyebrow as if to ask her to elaborate. "I want to make him one of us."

The blonde's shoulders began to shake, and she glared at him in annoyance. No longer able to stop himself, he laughed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. She barely flinched as she waited impatiently for him to stop. It wasn't any laughter she heard often, and silently wished never to hear ever again; it was humorless, lifeless, and more of a scoff than a laugh.

Soon, though, his laughter subsided into chuckles.

"What is so amusing about my words?" she asked acidly. "I only wish to preserve his beauty, as well as have him as a _playmate_. It gets so dull when no one comes to visit me."

"We don't need to keep company, we are solitary; you know this as well as I do. We only seek their company to keep ourselves _amused_." He paused, and he smirked handsomely, revealing a single fang. "Unless you are so incapable of finding _any _company, you must force the unwilling. This, of course, is very understandable. It is even going around that your own _sister _despises your presence."

"Quiet," she hissed, her jaw clenching painfully.

"You cannot order me. You know as well as I that I am much more powerful than you." Risa smiled arrogantly.

"Even so, you cannot harm me for you cannot enter this house without permission. This is, after all, my own home. So I may enter and leave as much as I so please." Krad was tempted to smirk, but held himself in check. _Another time... _he thought. Instead, he readied himself to leave.

"We shall see," he said quietly. "Just a warning: careful what you say or do around me, for you might find you will regret it. Your little _house_ cannot protect you forever..."

With that said, he flew away into the night, leaving an unnerved Vampiress behind. She turned away from the balcony, and gracefully made her way into an adjoining room, determined to clear her mind.

Inside, she found a young girl, her face identical to her own. She had auburn hair that was cropped short, and the same chocolate brown eyes. There was only one difference between them: hers were warm and filled with emotion. The girl was seated on her bed, a book open on her lap.

Risa quietly made her way over to the redhead, and gently sat down, the bed barely squeaking underneath her almost nonexistent weight. She pulled herself up behind the girl, and wrapped her arms around her, her cool breath flowing down the thin neck beneath her.

The girl jumped in surprise, and turned to look at her, her brown eyes wide with wary curiosity. Risa ignored her stare, and continued to nuzzle her neck, feeling the life-giving blood flowing through her veins.

"R-Risa...?" the girl questioned.

"Riku..." Risa wrapped her arms tighter around her twin, "why won't you come with me...? You could have anything you wished." Riku's body became rigid, something Risa couldn't help but notice.

"I don't want to turn, Risa," she said with finality, her tone suggesting they had had the same conversation many times before. "I don't ever wish to be a murderer." Risa frowned.

"Are you saying that _I_ am a murderer?" she asked silkily. Riku frowned at her.

"Vampires take lives only to live themselves. They do nothing but feed off others to keep themselves alive, giving nothing else back in return to fill the missing void that is created once a life is taken beside fear and pain. They are no lower than parasites." Risa scowled, and pushed her sister away.

"Is it so wrong to want to survive!" she screeched, causing her twin to wince. "We are superior to you pathetic humans in every way, so do not become so high and mighty with _me. _You weaklings are ruled by fear and greed! Many would gladly give up their own _flesh and blood _to spare their own lives! They would gladly do any deed, no matter how wrong, for pieces of metal and paper that have value because someone said they did!

"And don't you ever believe for a _second_ I won't kill you! I have kept you alive this long in the hopes you would change your mind and join me, but my patience is wearing thin. I will find the reason you are denying eternal life, and I assure you I will get _rid _of it!" Risa stomped out of the room in a huff.

Riku curled up upon herself, and pulled out a gold locket from underneath her shirt. She flicked it open, and gazed at the picture placed carefully inside. Tears gathered in her eyes as she took in warm amber eyes and fiery red hair that stood in all directions from his head. He wore a kind and naive smile, a smile that made you think of either an innocent young boy or a wise young man.

She snapped the locket shut, fell back onto her bed, and began to weep in her arms, her cries muffled by her chest. Within her yells, a name was repeated over and over again.

The moon rose higher into the sky, and she finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Her tears stained her cheeks and her eyes had turned red and puffy. With her final waking breath, she whimpered, "...Daisuke..."

Unbeknownst to her, cold brown eyes watched her from the shadows. A slow, catlike smile stretched across Risa's face, and she delved deeper into the shadows.

* * *

My first attempt at a "dark" fic, I guess you could say. I'll try to put the second chapter up soon. 


	2. An Annoyance, A Hope?

_**The Dark Side of Love**_

By Utsukushii Ryu

**Summary**: Krad is a Vampire. What happens when he meets an amethyst-eyed man that forces him to feel things his cold heart had left behind?

Dark is a 19-year-old college student who is desperately searching for his younger brother who has been missing for fourteen months. One night, he meets a golden-eyed stranger, and he is forever imprinted in his mind.

**Pairings**: KradxDark; SatoshixDaisuke

**Warnings**: YAOI; SHOUNEN AI; language; Vampiric insinuations; Risa bashing; slight one sided incest

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING LISTED ABOVE, DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING THIS FIC AND **LEAVE NOW**. You have been warned. (I hate opening my inbox to find reviews from people who hate the contents of my fics, but read them anyway just to criticize. Personally, it's _disgusting_.)

**Key**:  
"…" – talking  
_'…'_ – thinking  
… – Japanese

* * *

_Chapter Two: An Annoyance, A Hope?_

Dark entered his condo, wearily pulling off his coat and slipping off his shoes, not even bothering to put them away neatly, as he made his way into the kitchen. He set about making himself a cup of cocoa to chase away the night's chill—as well as a feeling of foreboding—when a shrill ring resounded within his small home.

Setting aside his mug, and leaving the boiler on the stove, he made his way into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Dark speaking."

"Dark-kun!" He winced slightly at the shrill call of his name.

"Risa?" he inquired, getting slightly annoyed. _'I do _not_ need this right now,'_ he thought, plopping gracefully (or, as gracefully as one can) onto his couch. He glanced at the clock. 11:54. "Why are you calling so late? Did something happen?"

"Oh! No, don't worry! Nothing's wrong at all!" And she then began to giggle. Dark barely restrained himself from snapping at her to shut the fuck up. "I just thought I'd check in on you!" _'Like I need checking up on,'_ he thought darkly. _'…Why in the world do I put up with her again…?'_

"…That's…really nice of you, Risa, but I was just about to go to bed…"

"Oh! Gomen ne! I just couldn't sleep, and decided to call and see if you'd found any sign of Daisuke-kun yet!" _'Oh, right. _That's_ why.'_

At the mention of his missing younger brother, Dark's whole body became completely limp, and his head fell against the back of the couch so that he was now looking at the ceiling. Only the arm holding his phone up stayed put.

'_Daisuke…'_ His amethyst eyes dulled, and his mouth dipped into a frown.

His redheaded brother had been missing for the past four years, leaving behind no sign that he was ever there at all, except in the memories of every person who ever knew him. Ever since, he'd searched for him, but in all those years never saw hair nor hide of his little brother. Riku, Risa's older twin sister, was Daisuke's closest friend, giving Risa enough reason to call him whenever she wished.

"—rk? Dark! Dark-kun, are you still there? Dark!" He started in surprised, and stared blankly at his phone.

"Huh? Oh! Gomen, Risa. I was…lost in thought."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" gushed Risa, causing Dark to cringe at the amount of sugar that dripped from her voice.

"It's getting late, Risa. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh, but, Dar—" He hung up, and shut his eyes.

* * *

On the other side of town, Risa stared at her phone in irritation and disbelief. She set it down roughly in its place, and continued to glower in the dark, her chocolate eyes glowing red like ambers in a fire. 

"Just you wait, Dark," she whispered, her tone overly sweet, "one day… One day, I'll have you. And I'll never let you go. _Never_."

* * *

Dark started awake, remnants of his dreams slipping away from his grasp as quickly as the flow of a river. He groggily sat up, taking in his surroundings as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He was still seated on his couch. 

'_Guess I fell asleep,'_ he thought, running a hand through his dark locks. He squinted at the clock on his VCR, and frowned as the time registered in his sleepy mind. 6:35. _'What in hell woke me up!'_

He leaned back in his seat once again, preparing to go back to sleep, when the thing that had awoken him in the first place decided to make itself known.

_'Blasted thing!'_ he growled, pulling himself back into consciousness and picking up the nearby appliance. "Nani!"

"Good morning to you, too, Mousy-san," came a calm, nonchalant voice. It took a moment before Dark could put a face to that irritatingly composed tone.

"Hiwatari-san," he sighed. "Gomen, demo…" he frowned, "why in the world did you call me this early?"

"It concerns Niwa-kun." Amethyst eyes shot open, completely wide awake, and his grip on the phone tightened.

"Nani? Have you found him?"

A sigh. "Iie, gomen ne, Mousy-san. Demo…I've run across a lead that might lead me to him. I just thought you'd like to know before I head out." Disappointment washed through him like rushing water, and he slumped back in his seat, knowing that 'Hiwatari' would never allow him to tag along.

"…I see…" He sighed. A thought struck him, and he frowned slightly, confused. "Ne…Hiwatari-san…don't you ever sleep? Why are you so…determined to find my brother? Do you know him?"

There was a stressed pause, and Dark regretted ever asking, thinking the other had hung up. And then, "…I'll call you as soon as I find something. Good day, Mousy-san."

The dial tone was deafening.

* * *

VOCABULARY (for those of you who don't know a word of Japanese): 

Moshi moshi – A greeting used for when answering the telephone  
–kun – A suffix used for a boy, normally  
Gomen ne/Gomen – Sorry/I'm so sorry  
Nani – What  
–san – A suffix of respect used with people you don't really know all that well, or someone of higher importance/status than you  
Demo – But  
Iie – No  
Ne – Not really sure how to explain this one… Usually used when starting or ending a question, really… If any of you know a better explanation, please share it with me. Thank you.

Well, there goes a second chapter. I'll work on the third, as well as **_A Little Romance_**'s second chapter. Please be patient with me. And sorry, everyone, for making this chapter so short... It was all I could come up with at the moment...


End file.
